Jack's sister: Jezabelle
by lostgirlforever
Summary: what if jack had an older sister ? what if it was love at first sight with Elmont? lets find out Elmont/oc rated m for later chapters
1. love at first sight

Hey** people this is my first fanfic so be nice and let me know what you think.**

**Summary : what if Jack had an older sister , Jezabelle , what if it was love at first sight for Elmont , let's find out ? Elmont/oc , rated M for future chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : love at first sight**

**Jezebelle's P.O.V**

I was just finishing my new dress when my younger brother jack came in with our uncle, you know sometimes that man can be so cruel , always hitting me when he got the chance , jack knows but we cant do nothing about it , sometimes I wish I can just leave but I cant. That man will try arrange a marriage for me and all these men are snobs , pigs , and drunks . I just wish there was that speaical someone out there for ...

Jezebelle , go with your useless brother and make sure he sells that horse and cart , my uncle demand

yes uncle , I said , I grab my cloat and put my hood up and catch up to jack

so he send you after me to make sure I would sell the horse , he said

that and I didn't want to stay there alone with him , I said

* * *

**horse for sale ! , **jack was yelling for the last 3 mins that's until I bump into him.

**jack** why'd you stop , I said I saw what he was looking at it was a tent that's showing a play on the story father used to tell use .

well come on lets go check it out , I said pulling him along making sure he tied the horse first

i noticed Jack wasnt paying attentin to the play , i looked in the direction he was looking in then i smirked

i sence a crush Jack , i said laughing when he blushed and glared at me , he then turned his attention back to the play when i noticed these druken men piicking oon the girl my brother was crushing on when she was ifront of the tent the drunks grabed her , so being me i went over there and push the off her

hey thats no way to treat a laAAAH! , Before i could fiish what i was saying one punched me , that's when jack came and pushed them off me

hey leave my sister alone , have you no respect for a lady , he said , then i heard horses

look we dont want any trouble , one said looking afraid but not of jack when i turned around i saw the most handsome man ever , and i saw that the women i saved was the princess , i bowed like everyone else did but Jack didnt face them ,

there's something behind me isnt there , relizing that everyoned bowed he turned too see a sword in his face , but the haandsome man kept his eye on me the whole time before tuurning to jack .

what is your names , both of you , he said , and did his voice sound attractive

Jack , my brother said

Jezabelle , i said

* * *

** P.O.V**

Isabelle snuck out again , when will that girl learn , I spot her bracelet and these drunken men attack her , oh they will be puished when suddenly the most beautiful women I've ever lade eyes on she has dark brown hair, emerald green eyes , that perfect body figure women would kill for , anyway she defends our princess but one hits her , we quickly went over when this boy was defending the lady a pang of jealousy in me put I put it behind when everyone and the beautiful creature bowed , I couldn't take my eyes off her but I turn my gaze to the boy and my sword out pointing it at him.

there's something behind me isn't there , the boy said , well just turn around and find out, he turned around and stared right into my sword then looks up to me

what is your names , both of you , I asked

Jack , he said then I looked over this lovely creature

Jezabelle , she said , a lovely name for a lovely women

and is there something wrong with your knees jack , I said he then went down on his knees to bow

lets go , we rode out but when I looked back I noticed jezabelle watching me I smiled and nod my head to her , I only wish to meet her again , I guess there is a thing called love at first sight.

* * *

**I now this chapters short but ill write more plz review**


	2. mothers locket and a giant bean stalk

**Summary : what if Jack had an older sister , Jezabelle , what if it was love at first sight for Elmont , let's find out ? Elmont/oc , rated M for future chapters**

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Jezabelle**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : mother's locket and a beanstalk**

**jezabelle's P.O.V**

After whats happened I left jack to get food for supper , but first I went to Mrs. Lovegood she gives me free clothes because no buys the brown or white so she give's me them for free , when I picked them up I went to the market after words then met up with jack but no horse oh I do hope he has money.

please tell me you have money jack , I said worried

no ... but I got these , he said pulling out a small bag dumping beans in his hand

jack ! we need money for the roof and now uncle is going to be upset , I said

wait if I take this to the monks they would give us money we'll just explain that to uncle , he said

ok , still unsure

* * *

I send you to sell the horse and all you bring back is beans , I've bathe you , feed you and clothe you and this is how you repay me , our uncle yelled

and you I told you to watch him , you cant even do one simple task , he said then he backhanded me making the beans fall jack picked them up and put them in the bag and helped me up.

but uncle all I have to do is give these to the monks and they'll give me the money, jack explained

don't be stupid monks don't have money, you're a bigger fool then your sister , uncle snapped , he then went to a chest with our parents belongings.

uncle those aren't yours to sell , I said

well the cart was horse too , theses will have to do , he then saw the locket mother gave me on my neck

give me the locket that's probably worth a lot , he said holding his hand out

no uncle please not my mothers locket it is the only thing I have to remember her , putting my hands on my locket

I don't care hand it over NOW ! , he yelled I flinched I slowly removed my locket and put it in his hand tears go down my face slowly , when he left I dropped to my knees with my hands in my face and sobbed but I didn't notice that jack had stole the locket back without me or uncle noticing.

jack kneeled next to me putting the locket on my neck , I looked down and saw the locket then looked at jack who smiled at me I smile back and hugged him

thank you jack , I whispered

I didn't wanna see you hurt and that was mothers locket I couldn't let him sell it , he said

* * *

**later that night**

it was raining hard and uncle was out still jack was about to go looking for him when someone was at our door , I look up from my dress I was finishing and saw that he or she was wearing a hat so I couldn't see he's or her's face , when she took the hat off me and jack relized it was the princess we both bowed ,

please stand don't treat me differently and call me Isabelle and you are , she asked

well im jack and this is my sister Jezabelle , he said

nice to meet you Jezabelle , I noticed you were sewing a dress did it rip or did you make it , she said with interest

I made it I have four more if you would like to ... I was interrupted when the ground was shaking next think I know jack's hanging from the bean stalk outside, me and Isabelle trying to lifted him up

jack don't look down , I yelled

why shouldn't he look down, Isabelle asked in a panic voice

im not wildly keen of hight , he said , he was holding our wrist when he slipped taking me and Iasbelle's bracelet with him

**JACK , JEZABELLE ! **, Isabelle screamed

but lucky me I was caught by a vine while jack still went down when my necklace was hooked to a different vine it broke and rapped itself on the vine since I close to the house I made it back in with Isabelle's help.

* * *

well theres chapter two next chapter will be Elmont's pov and Jack's

plz review


	3. the princesses bracelet

**Summary : what if Jack had an older sister , Jezabelle , what if it was love at first sight for Elmont , let's find out ? Elmont/oc , rated M for future chapters**

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Jezabelle**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : the princess's braclet**

**jack's P.O.V**

What were you doing with my daughters bracelet , I heard someone say , when I opened my eyes there was a horse with a golden face till I was facing the king , two gards (srry if I spelled that wrong) had me on my knees another showing me a golden bracelet .

wait I know you, your the boy from the market um whats your name jack yes jack , up let him up , said the leader who happen to put a knife on me

I didn't steal it I swear she was just looking for shelter , jack said , he then realized Jezabelle wasn't there

wait where's Jezabelle , I said looking around for her , the gards were looking around with confused looks

who is this Jezabelle and would she know where my daughter is at ?

she's my sister and she in the house with the princess , I said said

and where is your house , the king asked , when I was about to respond my uncle show up furious

**JACK ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE , WHERE'S YOUR WORTHLESS SISTER AS WELL!** , my uncle yelled

who is this man , Elmont said , who's name I just fond out , when turned to face him uncle kneeled

my uncle , and why would you care about Jezabelle uncle don't think I saw the other bruises you gave her , I yelled back all the knights/gards gasped

**Elmont's P.O.V**

What ? this man hits my furture wife , wait what ? slow down you don't even know her and your already planning on marring her , my thoughts were interrupted by the king.

anyway where is your house now jack , the king asked , we looked up at the giant bean stalk jack pointed at , oh boy

Elmont gather your best men and bring back my daughter , the king said I gave a nod when lord Rodrick spoke , I hate him deeply but I had to take orders from him.

your highness I would like to go along I wish to prove myself to my beloved , he said , what a fool

lord Rodrick please if you will this is a very dangerous mission , I told him hoping to change his mind , but he didn't now he's going along with his right hand man Wicke he was always a strange person.

I'd like to volunteer to your highness , jack spoke up , has he gone mad or something

I don't think that is a good idea , I said

no let him come he may be of use , lord rodrick suggested

let him go with just bring back my daughter , the king said

alright men lets go climb a bean stalk, I ordered

* * *

**three hours later**

We were almost there , most of my men were lose 'cause of the storm from down earlier , when the sun reflected something shiny in my eye , that's when I saw a silver locket with a clear diamond , I reached for it but almost fell I finally got the locket when jack spoke up

hey that's Jezabelle's locket our mother gave it to her when she was younger , he said I thought I reconized it.

well here you can give it too her when we get up there , in the the mean time tell us all about your sister jack , I asked wanting to know her

well , when we were younger she put an apple on my head and shot it with her bow and arrow , he said with a little fright In his voice

what in blue blazez was she doing with a bow and arrow , crawe asked

she thought it would be fun to shot at me , she still has her bow and arrow with her she's been practicing archering she is very good at it now , he said

* * *

**meanwhile**

Jezabelle was hanging from a vine on her foot right now she is wearing her brown pants that fitted her perfectly(just think of them as brown skinny jeans)with brown boots that went up about half her leg, a white puffy shirt but with tight long sleeves and a brown vest that also fitted perfectly , her hair was in a side braid with her bangs out , but she was unconsions , she changed when she got back up in her house 'cause she was wet.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I saw my sister hanging upside down from a vine , out cold too

**JEZABELLE**, I yelled that woke her up

jack? where are we , are we dead? , she asked

no were not , I said while everyone was watching us

well then **get me down from here for gods sake , **she yelled

oh right , when I cut the vine she fell , Elmont caught her by the waist , and now she's blushing

what's the matter sister , I teased she then gave me her death glare

wait till I get my hands on my bow and arrows jack , she yelled

* * *

** well there you go for now plz review**


	4. where the sun dont shine

**Summary : what if Jack had an older sister , Jezabelle , what if it was love at first sight for Elmont , let's find out ? Elmont/oc , rated M for future chapters**

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Jezabelle**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : where the sun don't shine**

**Jezabelle's P.O.V**

I noticed that the handsome knights (who's name I still didn't know) arm still around me , I looked at his him arm then back up to him, I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

you can let me go now sir...I trailed off hoping he would give me his name.

El..Elmont milady , he stuttered , his men began to chuckle at him but stop when he glared at them

well sir Elmont I'm Jezabelle and you can let me go now , I asure you ill be alright , I told him , he let me go with a faint blush on his cheeks , I then began to climb up to the house.

Jezabelle what are doing? Jack asked

climbing to the house to get my bow and arrows , I said he then looked scared

I thought you were kidding about that , sounding scared

Jack im not going to shoot you , you never know what's up there so it's best I'd be prepaired , I said

that's what I said , Elmont spoke

see at least someone agrees , I told him

* * *

I came out from the house hitting jack in the face with the door.

good god what did you do that for , jack said holding his nose , the men plus Elmont were chuckling I looked down at him then crouched down to him.

little brother that one was on you , you shouldn't have been infront of the door in the first place , I said then got back up and held out my hand for him to take when he grabed it I helped him up.

* * *

I was walking behind jack when I felt a slap on my butt , I turned around and it was that weirdo Wicke , I glared at him then my fist meet with his nose , he's lucky I didn't break it he cried out in pain everyone took their swords out and turned to us

you listen here Wicke and you listen good next time you put a hand on me I'm shuving one of my arrows where the sun don't shine got it , I said threatingly

**Elmont's P.O.V**

I heard a slap , followed by a cry of pain we all turned around to see wicke holding his nose and a glaring Jezabelle , uh oh what happen.

you listen here wicke and you listen good next time you put a hand on me I'm shuving one of my arrows where the sun don't shine got , she said threatingly , he then nodded

she then walked up more up front with me .

mind me asking what happened back there , I asked

well wicke decide to get handsy with me so I punched him , she explained how dare he touch my women , wait my ? snap out of it john she's probably already married. speaking of...

wouldn't your husband worry about you being up here , I asked she raised an eyebrow at me

I'm not married sir Elmont , but my uncle always try to get me married to drunks , or pigs , she said , not married YES! I have a chance.

* * *

**well that's it im still thinking on what to do with crawe you can vote just go on my paige and you'll see the poll**

**plz review**


	5. carvings

**Summary : what if Jack had an older sister , Jezabelle , what if it was love at first sight for Elmont , let's find out ? Elmont/oc , rated M for future chapters**

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Jezabelle**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : carvings**

**Jezabelle's P.O.V**

We've been walking for almost 2 hours and still no sight of the princess , till I saw an **I **carved into one of the trees , I wasn't the only one who saw when crawe spoked up.

Captian look she carved an **I **into the tree , crawe said

maybe to find her way back , Elmont said

We kept going until we stopped I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying , I was figuring out if the stories were true about the giants , the crown , everything we decided to split up I went with crawe ,Elmont and jack , it started raining good thing I brought my cloak with me I put my hood up when it started , we all came across a little lake when crawe and jack were trying to catch a sheep , Elmont laughed while I rolled my eyes at them.

boys, boys that's not how you do it , let me show how it's done , I said pulling one of my arrows at the sheep , I took a deep breath then let go , shot it right in the heart , I turned to see Elmont's and crawe's jaw were open

show off , jack said

I laughed at him and went to retrieve my arrow when suddently there was a loud sound then I was lifted into the air screaming

**help!**

jack and Crawe were tying to cut me down when they stopped the sheep were running and birds were flying.

**cut me down hurry!** , I screamed

I fell down when jack was finally done cutting I got up and behind the bolder Elmont was behind jack was holding his breath under water and crawe was behind a tree when I saw my bow and arrows near my feet I picked them up when I looked up I saw Crawe being held by a giant , so the stories are true , that's when I noticed Elmont went after him , he stabed the giants foot but only to get knocked out I had to do something and quick. I went pointing my bow at him with a readied arrow.

**HEY UGLY!** , The thing looked down at me when I just shot it in the nose but that only got me kicked to a tree the only thing I saw next was the giant stepping on my bow and arrows , and me being lifted up by my feet then there was darkness

* * *

**so plz tell me what you think by reviewing **

**thx**


	6. marry you! NO!

**Elmont/oc , rated M for future chapters**

**disclaimer: I don't owe nothing but Jezabelle**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : marry you ! NO !**

**Jezabelle's P.O.V**

I woke up to my hands tied along with my feet, but I was moving and I saw a huge hand on a rope that was holding my hands and feet ,I noticed that the giant hand belong to the giant who-kicked me to a tRoderick crushed my bow and arrows.

ELMONT , CRAWE , JEZABELLE ,a familiar voice said , i looked around to see the princess iN a huge cage

princess, both knights said

Well , well what do we have here , said a giant with two hsorry , now how did you get here

PISS OFF GIANT , Snapped crawe

Crawe quiet , Elmont said

well then if wont maybe she will , he said while he picked me up , i struggled out of his grib but it was no use he had me, he brought me up to his face he had really bad breath , i turned my head away discusted.

JEZABELLE ,they all yelled

NOW TELL ME HOW YOU GOT HERE , he roared in my face

choke on my bones you FREAK! , i snapped , they didnt like that , the giant looked at his other head they smirked at eachother , their other hand reached up to kill me

NO , i heard elmont scream , i closed my eyes and got ready for my death in till...

is that a way to treat a lady , a voice said , is that lord Roderick , has he gone mad

fo , fi , said two head freak , he threw me to the side making my back hit the cage and landing next to Elmont , that hurt really bad

Are you ok love , elmont said , wait did he just call me love , i blushed alittle

Im fine , i said

we had no choice general fallon he had the... The , they seemed to hesitate

The crown , fallon said

Roderick , jezabelle said with hope of getting out of here but i had a feeling that wasnt Roderick's plan wait were's wick.

yes the crown , so that makes me the rightful king , so down on your knees , he said as he walked past other bowing giants

he had no choice but bow down , elmont and crawe looked happy , Roderick went to the skeleton throne

well done roderick have them untie us at once , elmont said

ah , im talking to giants right now , oh darling the weddings off , he told isabelle

GIANTS , TONIGHT WE FEAST BUT AT DAWN WE GO TO BATTLE , He yelled to the giants they all cheered

Roderick have you gone mad , Isabelle said

oh yes insanley , he said sarcastistly

You traderist baster , Elmont said

i knew he shouln't have came with us i knew he was up to something , crawe said

general bring the girl up here , he said

Witch one , he said with an adittude

her , he said pointing at me what does he want with me , i look over to elmont and crawe and they had fear in their eyes scared of what's gonna happen to me , the giant lifted me up and set me next to roderick.

someone untie my bride's feet so she can stand , he said , wait BRIDE !

BRIDE ! Me , Elmont , Crawe ,Isabelle yelled

im not marring you , you lunitic , i said

hush you really have no say in this , i just cant wait till our honeymoon , he said , i think i was going to throw up

You can cook those three for your feast tonight , he said point at Elmont , Crawe , Isabelle ,

NO ELMONT , ! I screamed try to run at them but roberick ordered one of the giant,s to untie my hands and but me in a cage like Isabelle but they put me in another room no to far fromthe kitchen , i sat there and cried because i didnt even tell elmont that i was falling for him , i was almost to sleep till i saw nothing

-so plz tell me what you think and srry for the misspelling


End file.
